Tyr DeMeer
Tyr DeMeer is a well-known individual in the Star Wars Combine and is the current leader of the Mandalore faction. He is also a member of the Extended Administration Team. Character History Tyr DeMeer does not know where he was born. He is one of several children to Magnus and Rishna DeMeer. The DeMeer family traveled around the galaxy due to reasons unknown to any others then Tyr's parents. The earliest memory Tyr has is from the planet Coruscant and the vast cities there. Because of this has he always assumed that he is a native Coruscani, but the DeMeer family didn't stay long and eventually moved on to another system. Their destination of Corellia, is known for being a centre of trade and commerce. They lived in the city of Coronet, the capital of both Corellia and the Corellian Sector for many years. Here they had a small business, repairing and selling speeder bikes. While there, they lived a calm and relaxing life. Business was good and the family had everything they needed. It was during this time Tyr started to like Corellia and the people there. He was especially fascinated by the various pilots and adventurers that arrived and could listen to their stories for hours. It was during this time Tyr started to call Corellia "home" even if he was a Coruscani according to his Imperial papers. Then there was a downfall in the economy, especially for speeder bikes. Magnus and Rishna then decided that it was time for a change. Rishna had some family on the distant world of Tatooine, so that became the obvious destination for the DeMeer family. The whole family moved to Tatooine when Tyr was at the age of 9. Here they started a business repairing and selling parts for hyperspace capable ships. Tyr's father, Magnus, seemed to be a technical genius with talents in most areas of craftsmanship. Magnus also had several scars all over his body; some seemed to be made by claws, while others for sure came from various weapons. Every time Tyr or one of his siblings asked about them Magnus only said, "We shall talk about that when the time comes." Even Rishna had similar scars, but not as many as her husband, and she did not speak of them either and only changed subject when asked about them. All this made Tyr, his brothers, and sisters stop talking about them, even almost forgetting about them; even though Tyr thought about the scars sometimes, wondering where they came from. When Tyr was about the age of 14, a few members of his family were caught in the crossfire between a local Hutt and a bounty hunter. Tyr's parents and one of his sisters were hit; Tyr's Father and sister died immediately. But Rishna managed to survive for another four days during which the four brothers took care of her. She made them promise that they were going to stand for their beliefs and act with honor during their lives, keeping the DeMeer way of life. She spoke about both a world forgotten in time and a mission. Before she could tell the oldest brother, Mark, anything more, she passed away. A close friend to the family, a man called Jonan Sanand and his wife Emma, native to Tatooine, took care of the DeMeer children from this point. Jonan owned a bar together with a noghri called Zhile in the area around the spaceports at Anchorhead. Since Tyr and his brothers spent most of their free time there, playing with the children of Jonan and Emma, they heard stories about the galaxy and great adventures. These years were probably the happiest ones in Tyr's life. Here, he could once again hear the stories he had loved hearing back at Corellia, and those stories kept nursing his dreams about adventure and feeling that he was meant for something else other than the dry planet of Tatooine. When Tyr was 18 years old, his older brother Mark was 20. Mark left the desert world of Tatooine to find his own destiny. Mark sent word back to Jonan and his family and told them that he had joined the Imperial Army and had command over an Imperial Battalion. Tyr, who always had been influenced by his older brother, read this letter over and over again. Then, one day was sure of what to do. It was on the day of his 20th birthday that a young Coruscani left Anchorhead and traveled towards Berchest. This was where the headquarters of the Imperial Army was located. With a recommendation from his older brother Mark, Tyr had the intention to sign up with the Army as his brother had. The basic training and the Imperial academy were swiftly taken care of since the DeMeers seemed to have good genetics when it came to strength, agility and everything else that was needed for an excellent soldier. They also seemed to have a talent for strategy, tactics and leadership. The trainers and officers at both Berchest and later Carida, home world to the stormtrooper, were impressed by Tyr's learning capabilities and his talents in most areas; they thought that Tyr was born to become a soldier. Even Tyr was surprised that he so easily and swiftly worked his way through the basic training and later more advanced classes. It did not take long until Tyr became an expert in most areas of weapons and warfare, especially infantry and infiltration. He even had the time to attend naval classes becoming an over-average capital ship commander. A few months into one of Tyr's assignments came the news. Mark, his brother, had been killed by pirates during an Imperial operation. This dramatically affected the young male. Both his role model and mentor, Mark, was dead. Tyr started once again to think about his parents and what his mother had spoken about. After this day, Tyr DeMeer seemed even more eager to behave and act like a true Imperial. His behavior was always according to protocols. However, according to some of his friends and the men serving under him, something seemed to die within him the same day after the notice about his brother came. Only a few weeks later, DeMeer and his unit were on a mission at one of the planets in the Corellian sector, engaging a party of smugglers. During the combat that followed, DeMeer was wounded several times. His wounds came from both blasters and swords. A result of this was huge scar over his left eye, as well as several burn marks on his back and chest. These were the signs of an weathered soldier. A few years after his brother's death, certain events within the Empire made Tyr decide it was time for a change. He took an extended leave from the Imperial Armed Forces and the Empire itself. He left while holding the rank of Corporal and left to become a freelancer, roaming around the vast galaxy in search for a new destiny. For many months he traveled around, visiting different worlds, looking for clues about the questions he had started to ask himself more and more often. "Who am I?", "Where do I come from?" After more than one year of searching he had not found any answers. It was at this time he joined Horizon Security Corporation, and became Admiral, commander of H.S.C.'s armed forces. Here Tyr stayed for several years. Over the years he built up the military power of Horizon, participated in missions throughout the galaxy, and attacked the enemies of Horizon. Then, during a mission against the New Anzat Order, Tyr and the other forces of Horizon, including the leader Venom Kazvar, jumped into the Ordint system. Their intention was to take out the NAO fleet and capture their capital ship class-Guardian. But something happened. Horizon had the superior fleet, everything happening as planned when suddenly their leader vanished mysteriously. Tyr became the new leader of Horizon. In addition, a large fleet from the Hapes Consortium arrived in aid of their allies, the NAO. DeMeer decided that it was better to retreat and fight another day than stay and perish in the space over Ordint. The fleet retreated into the deepness of space and regrouped. Tyr ordered the fleet to plot a course towards Sullust, and so they did. During the voyage there, Tyr thought about his situation and later came to a decision. He stepped down as leader and returned to Corellia and Imperial controlled space. Once there, he re-enlisted in the Imperial Army where he became a Major, Army Command Coordination Officer, and the 2nd Imperial Regimental Commander. Here he stayed for several more years. During this time he worked to improve the Imperial Army while also climbing the ladder of ranks and earning several awards. Now a Lieutenant Colonel, and recently returned from a large, successful assault on the Falleen Federation in Beta-System, Tyr was awarded more medals and recognition throughout the Empire. After returning from mission Beta, Tyr was assigned to inspect various garrisons throughout the galaxy. He traveled between the imperial controlled worlds to inspect the troopers and their defenses. During which he had to spend a lot of time alone in his vessel, Nox, a old YT-2000 freighter which he had bought long ago at Tatooine. All that time in space gave Tyr time to think about his past and to think about the things his parents had hidden for himself and his living family. Tyr knew that something was in movement, he could almost feel the change in his heart and bones. Something was happening. Then a few months after Beta, he received orders to report back at Coruscant. Brigadier General Durand had stepped down and been replaced by Brigadier General Drakken. Changes were to happen inside the Imperial Army. Upon arrival at the Imperial main world, Tyr was promoted to Colonel and assigned the duty of Army Executive Commander as well as the First Regiment Executive Officers. The army high command started to work on a new system inside the army, using a new term of legions, replacing battalions and regiments. Tyr, now a Colonel, started to work on this new project with eagerness. This reform would once again show the galaxy that the Imperial Army is the greatest war-machine in the galaxy. There were a lot of things that had to be done to complete this reform so Tyr once again boarded his personal ship and started to travel to various army garrisons spread out through Imperial controlled space. His first stop was Carida, home of the stormtroopers. Here he stopped to inspect the new batch of troopers, making sure they fulfilled the high standards held by the Imperial army. Next stop was Corellia. He visited the Moff of the Corellia sector, Victor von Ismay, as well as a representative from CorSec to discuss the outline of the Imperial army's presence in the sector. Tyr also took the opportunity to visit the family house in Coronet. He hadn't visited this house for years and a lot of memories came back as he stepped inside the door. He remembers the days of laughter and play with his brothers and sisters. He remembered the faces of his parents and all the things they had done together. He also remembered a datapad which his father always worked with. This datapad sparked Tyr's interest. What had happened to it? It should still be here somewhere in the house. DeMeer couldn't remember seeing his father working with it after they had moved to Tatooine. After spending a few days on searching through the house as well as visiting old sites at Corellia, Tyr finally managed to find the datapad. The pad was encrypted but it was not that hard to crack it, it was simply the first two letters from the first name of all the children Magnus DeMeer had. Once Tyr had gained access to the datapad he started to browse through it. At first Tyr couldn't believe what he was reading. Both his father and mother had been Mandalores. They had been sent out from their hidden location at the outer rim to scout and gather intelligence and then send it back to the Mandalore Homeworld. This also meant that Tyr, as oldest member of the DeMeer family was in charge of one of the 12 clans at Mandalore, and as such he had the right to challenge the Warrior Eminence for the right to rule Mandalore. The datapad also contained the coordinates for the Mandalore homeworld. DeMeer quickly left Corellia and plotted a course towards Mandalore. It was a long trip since the planet was located outside known space, far out in one of the outer rim sectors. Once Tyr had arrived, he challenged the current Warrior Eminence to claim the right to lead the Mandalore into a new future, a open and bright future. Tyr defeated the leader and thus became the new Warrior Eminence of the Mandalore. It was time for the Mandalore to once again be part of the galaxy. It was time to move out of seclusion. See also * Mandalore Category:Individuals Category:Human